DigiHazard 5
by NeoX7
Summary: Yagami Taichi and Agumon, members of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, have been called to Africa to investigate a mysterious occurrence. When they arrive, they soon find something's not right. Something evil is stirring, and Taichi and Agumon, along with Malika Hawa and Elecmon, members of the West African BSAA, need to find out what and stop it.
1. Prologue

I do not own anything.

* * *

(Taichi's P.O.V)

A man knelt before two hooded, cloaked figures, one wearing a crow mask, his head lowered.

Two military vans drove through the streets.

The cloaked figures slowly walked around the man.

The military vans turned around a corner before stopping, having arrived at their location.

The man suddenly grabbed one of the cloaked figures arm, the despair evident in his eyes, moaning in pain and the darkness took over his eyes.

"Move! Move!" A soldier said as he and his men got off the military van, rifles in hand.

The cloaked figure yanked her arm away, before turning and leaving along with her companion, leaving the man there, convulsing as something grew in his body, taken him over. He fell the ground, his moans becoming yells as the something took control of him.

"Captain Duvall here. We've secured the underground route to the coordinates." Duvall said over the radio as two of his men closed the gates.

I drove through the Nigerian savanna in the jeep I had rented. I was wearing a green BSAA Far East Division short sleeved shirt, a beige, short sleeved jacket, blue jeans, green shoes, and sunglasses. I had worked out extensively, becoming more muscular, stronger, so I could beat him. Agumon sat by my side, looking out the window.

_I should've seen it coming._

_It didn't take long after the fall of the Umbrella Corporation for the for their bio-weapons to end up in the hands of terrorists._

_A new era of bioterrorism descended upon vulnerable countries, shifting the balance of power throughout the region._

_People in the destabilized areas soon feared another incident like Odaiba was inevitable._

_As panic spread, governments of the world turned to the Global Pharmaceutical Consortium, which formed the anti-terrorism unit, BSAA._

_Operatives of the BSAA were sent to infiltrate and neutralize bioterrorist hotspots, restoring safety and stability to various regions around the globe._

I drove into Port Harcourt. I finally sided the jeep, and Agumon and I got off. I went to the back seat to get the rest of my stuff when a voice greeted us from behind.

"Welcome to Africa."

Agumon and I turned to see a beautiful woman with dark skin, brown hair tied into a pony tail, wearing a BSAA violet tank top, green pants, and brown boots smiling at me. There was a tattoo in Swahili on her left arm. She also had an Elecmon with her.

"My name is Malika Hawa. This is Elecmon." The woman said.

"Yagami Taichi. And this is Agumon." I said as I shook Malika's hand and Agumon nodded.

"Your reputation proceeds you, Mr. Yagami, Agumon. It's an honor." Malika said.

"Just Taichi, thanks." I said. "So will you accompany us to the destination?"

"Yes. Tensions are running high ever since the change in government." Elecmon explained.

"I'll bet. Intel says it's a haven for terrorists now." Agumon said.

"An they're not going to be happy to see first worlders." Elecmon said. "BSAA or not. That's why we're your partners; help put them at ease."

"We're sure you'll do just fine." Agumon and I said with a smile as Malika and Elecmon started walking towards the destination. "…partner…"

The word brought back many memories, all of which now seemed painful.

(Flashback)

_**Rest in Peace**_

_**BSAA**_

_**Takenouchi Sora**_

_**1988-2017**_

_**Rest in Peace**_

_**BSAA**_

_**Piyomon**_

_**1999-2017**_

(End of flashback)

"You okay?"

Malika and Elecmon's voice snapped Agumon and I out of our thoughts as we began to follow them.

"Yeah, sorry…It's nothing. Let's go." Agumon and I said as we followed them.

_Casualties continue to mount over the long years I've struggled._

_More and more I find myself wondering if it's all worth fighting for. Maybe one day I'll find out._

A soldier suddenly stopped us. He began to search Malika. I was about to interfere when she shoved his hands away.

"No need to get all touchy." Malika said, showing the man her BSAA card. "Let's go."

_There is one thing I do know…_

The gates opened for us and we entered.

_I have a job to do, and I'm going to see it through._

* * *

Well, there is the first chapter of the new fic. I hope you all liked it, and please review.


	2. Civilian Checkpoint

I do not own anything.

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

Taichi, Malika, Agumon, and Elecmon walked through the small and sealed of area of Port Harcourt.

"This is Hawaru. Taichi, Malika, Agumon, Elecmon, can you read me?" A voice asked through the earpiece.

"Taichi here." Taichi replied. "Coming in loud and clear, Hawaru."

"Yes, we read you." Malika said.

"There's a black market weapons deal going down in Nigeria. That's where Kallio will be." Hawaru said over the earpiece. "Alpha Team has already infiltrated the area and you will be going in as backup. Rendezvous with your contact at the butcher's shop. You can gear up and get briefed on the mission there. Watch your backs."

"Roger that." Agumon said.

"Copy. Over and out." Elecmon said.

As they continued down the path, they saw some guys beating up a man. Taichi approached them and pushed them away.

"Hey, quit it." Taichi demanded.

The man glared at him, but instead of backing down, Taichi glared back even harder, and the men then reluctantly left.

"Hey, you okay?" Agumon asked.

The man didn't reply. He was unconscious. Taichi then picked him up and placed him on one of the stands.

"I have already informed some agents about the man. They'll be calling medics." Taichi said as they continued their path to the shop. It was only a short distance away.

During the middle of the way, they suddenly started hearing sirens. Malika froze. It didn't make any sense, there weren't supposed to be any sirens. She looked back and saw that the four of them were alone. Everyone who was there before had suddenly disappeared, and all that was left was the noise of sirens coming from a radio and the wind.

"Strange." Elecmon said.

"Tell me about it. Anyway, we better move on to the rendezvous point." Agumon said as they continued to their destination.

Opening the door to the shop, they saw a man with a turban there, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed in a waiting manner.

"Good, you're all here. Come. You four. This way." The man said, leaning of the wall and guiding them to the next room, where their equipment was. "It may be because of the new government, but the people around here are a little on edge, even if it was only in this part of Nigeria that the new government arose. You sould do what you came here to do and go home."

"Yeah, they really roll out the red carpet for us Japanese." Taichi said to Malika.

"I have your weapons for you here. Check them." The man said, giving them a large suitcase. "Grab your weapons. The operation's already started."

Taichi opened the suitcase and looked inside. There was a shoulder holster, a drop leg holster, a buttpack, double pistol mag pouches, knee pads, and vented fingerless gloves, as Malika already had all her gear except for the weapons. For the two of them, there were two Beretta 92FSs and two combat knifes.

Taichi took off his jacket, fully revealing his BSAA shirt, and placed on the gear and checked their weapons.

"Destination coordinates." Malika asked.

"Town square's up ahead. Go through there, Alpha Team's waiting at the deal location." The man said.

"Good." Elecmon said.

"What do you know about Uroboros?" The man asked, making Taichi and Agumon suddenly look at him.

"Mostly just rumors…Something about visions of a doomsday project." Taichi said.

"Doomsday sounds about right, and apparently it is no rumor." The man said.

"You're kidding, right?" Malika asked.

"You must find the man named Kallio, he's our only lead." The man said as he started leaving. "And be careful out there."

"Sounds like there's more to this mission than meets the eye." Agumon said.

"Well, the importance of the mission has just increased. So let's get moving. The sooner we finish this, the better." Taichi said. "And remember, we're a team. Whatever happens, we stick together."

"Don't worry. We may not be as big as you, but we can still hold our own." Malika said.

They walked down the road, where they encountered the body of a decapitated goat in the middle of the path, and will with sticks and its feet tied together, a note on it.

"The body's still warm. Why is this here?" Agumon asked, pondering as to why someone would leave a decapitated body of an animal on the road while Taichi picked up the note and read it out loud.

"All outsiders will receive the blade of punishments!

We will bless them with a sacred death!

We will release them from their bonds of wickedness!"

"That doesn't sound good." Agumon said.

"Sounds like extremists. Seems like they have something planned." Malika said.

Their speculations were cut short by a sudden scream in the distance.

"Did you hear that? It came from that building!" Malika said as they ran towards the building and climbed the stairs towards the direction of the scream.

Standing at the sides of the entrance, Taichi slowly opened door and he and Malika aimed inside as Agumon and Elecmon got in a fighting position.

They walked inside to see two men holding down another man. One of them was holding something strange in his hand. A sort of creature with tentacles, like a new parasite. He then grabbed the man's faces and forced his mouth open, and shoved the strange parasite into his mouth.

"Freeze!" Taichi ordered as he and Malika aimed their handguns.

As the two men slowly stood up, Taichi and Agumon could have sworn he saw something in their mouths, which quickly disappeared when they turned to look at them, before running away.

The man who was then being held hostage then started coughing severely, almost as if he were about to belch.

"Are you okay?" Taichi asked as he was approached him, only to have his hand swatted away.

The man then started his head around, as if in pain, screaming, before his body seized up, his head starring to the above as blood started trickling down his eyes, nose, mouth, and his eyes started bulging out. He then slowly stood up, his hands clenching, as he let out a roar and charged at the BSAA agents.

Taichi shot the man in the shoulder, causing him to momentarily flinch, before continuing to run. Malika then shot him in the leg, making him fall down. But the man continued to crawl his way to them and Taichi slowly aimed his handgun at the man's head and shot it, killing him.

"What the hell just happened?" Elecmon asked.

"It didn't move like any zombies I've ever seen." Agumon said.

"In any case, you guys still know the standard procedure. Avoid contact with all enemies of different species unless his in the neutral zone." Taichi said, looking down at the man he just shot, and noticed he had red eyes.

"We need to keep moving. They'll find us soon." Malika said.

They exited the building and once again started walking towards the town's square when they started hearing voices coming from all over the place. Suddenly, several more people and Digimon started appearing, some of them wielding weapons, and started running in their direction.

"We need to get out of here! We need to get to that house! We'll have a better chance of fighting them from there!" Elecmon said as they ran towards the house, shooting and attacking the people and Digimon that came behind them.

As they entered the house, Malika shut the door and placed a log in front of the door.

"Come in, Hawaru." Agumon said. "The locals were hostile and we had to use force. We don't have any contingency plans for this situation, do we, Hawaru?"

"Roger on the locals. But your orders still stand." Hawaru said.

"What was that mean? Was HQ expecting this?" Elecmon asked.

"Don't know, but you heard the man. Our orders still stand. Come on." Taichi said as he and Malika kicked down a rusty old there in the back of the room.

As they started walking down the hall, they Malika spoke.

"Uh, Taichi…" Malika said softly.

"What? Whoa…" Taichi said, looking at the giant axe on the wall, covered in blood. It was about there.

"Don't think it's been used on trees." Agumon said.

"What was your first clue? The blood or the bodies?" Elecmon asked.

"Bodies?"

Elecmon pointed with his head ahead. The others looked to see, to their shocked, several disfigured bodies.

"The hell?" Malika said.

"Do you hear that?" Agumon asked.

"Yeah, sounds like someone outside is giving some sort of speech." Elecmon said.

"Either way, we better continue on to our destination." Taichi said. "There's a passageway underground, come on."

The four BSAA agents jumped down into the passageway and crossed it, and climbed back up into another house. From there the screams seemed to get louder.

"We're getting closer." Taichi said as they walked out of that house and into the next.

The group then looked outside the window to see several people before a stand, shouting as if in some sort of rally and some carrying weapons. One the stand was a man with sunglasses speaking through a megaphone, an enormous man similar with a black mask and a giant axe similar to an executioner, and a man who was being held down by two men. They also noticed the Digimon had yellow eyes.

"You don't know what you're talking about! You can all go to hell!" The man who was being held down said.

The four of them suddenly recognized the man.

"Wait a minute, that's the…!" Malika said. It was their contact, the one who had just provided them with their equipment.

Taichi placed his hand on Malika's shoulder. All they could do now was watch.

The man with sunglasses said something, and the Executioner slowly started raising his axe, before quickly bringing it down, decapitating the BSAA contact, as Taichi, Malika, Agumon, and Elecmon looked away. Once the deed was done, the people started shouting in approval. They were actually enjoying this.

Agumon then saw the man on the stands looking at their direction and pointing at them while saying something. The crowd below immediately looked at them and started running at in their direction, shouting as they raised their weapons.

"Crap, he saw us." Agumon said as they backed away from the window.

"Block the entrances!" Malika said as she started placed a bookshelf in front of one of the doors while Taichi used another bookshelf to block another entrance.

"Take those windows, Malika and I will take this one." Elecmon said as he and Malika went to guard one of the windows.

"Roger!" Taichi said as he aimed his guns at one of the windows and Agumo

"Hawaru! Come in! The locals are hostile! The gate is sealed, and we're trapped. We need backup, and we need it right now!" Taichi said as he shot the red-eyed men while Agumon launched fireballs at the Digimon.

"Roger that. Just sit tight. I'm on my way!" Hawaru said.

"Better get here fast, Sparkling Thunder!" Elecmon said, sending a lightning bolt at one of the Digimon.

"Hear that, Malika? Help's on the way." Taichi said as he continued shooting the red-eyed men.

"Got it! I hope he gets here quick!" Malika replied as she also continued shooting.

Just then, they saw the Executioner approaching the house.

"Get back!" Agumon said as they jumped back to the ground as the Executioner smashed the wall with his axe.

"That guy…is not going down easily." Elecmon said.

"Got that right." Malika said.

"He's pretty big, so me might be able to run past him. We're gonna have to fast." Taichi said.

"Alright, let's go!" Agumon said.

They got up and ran quickly past the Executioner, shooting the red-eyed men and attacking the yellow-eyed Digimon.

"Here, this way." Agumon said as he saw a red barrel in an alley and they ran there. "Now just wait for him."

A few red-eyed men and yellow-eyed appeared, and Taichi, Malika, Agumon, and Elecmon quickly shot/attacked them. And when the Executioner appeared, Malika shot the barrel, causing an explosion, which hit the Executioner.

"Now's our chance." Malika said as she and Taichi ran to the Executioner and Malika gave him a reverse sidekick while Taichi gave an uppercut, causing him to stumble back.

"Malika, behind you!" Elecmon said.

Malike turned around to have one of those red-eyed men grabbed her.

"Help!" Malika said as she tried to fend off the man.

Taichi approached them and punched the man away.

"Thanks." Malika said, as another wave of red-eyed men and yellow-eyed Digimon approached. "There's just no end to them."

"We've gotta hold out till Hawaru gets here!" Taichi said as he and Malika shot some of the men while Agumon and Elecmon fought off some Digimon.

Taichi and Malika then felt something behind them and looked to see Executioner, already recovered from the previous blow.

"Watch out!" Taichi said as he pushed Malika against the wall and he pressed himself to the opposite wall as the Executioiner brought his axe down, taking out some of the enemies, before Taichi and Malika shot the Executioner repeatedly.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Malika said.

"Don't have to say it twice." Elecmon said.

The four of them ran through crowd, trying to avoid contact with others.

"Taichi-san, Malika, Agumon, Elecmon, how ya holding up?" Hawaru asked.

"If you could speed it up a little, it would be great." Taichi said.

"I'll be there shortly. Just hang in there." Hawaru said.

The BSAA agents ran and climbed onto the stand, and Taichi shot the man with sunglasses, before kicking him down of the stand.

The Executioner then climbed up the stand and started trying to attack them. They dodged and Taichi and Malika shot him.

"Malika, I have a plan. I'll need you to distract him near the edge." Taichi whispered.

"Got it." Malika said as she ran to an edge, closer to the Executioner, obtaining his attention, while Taichi got behind him and shot him in the head.

This stunned the Executioner for a bit as Taichi approached him and Malika went around him, and they punched/kicked the Executioner down the stand, killing him.

Another one of those red-eyed men and yellow-eyed Digimon then approached Taichi and Agumon and tried to jump them, but Taichi and Agumon were able to hold back them back.

But to Taichi and Agumon's shock, something suddenly emerged out of his mouth. It seemed like a parasite, splitting its mouth into four separate parts. Taichi and Agumon pushed the red-eyed man and yellow-eyed Digimon of them and Taichi shot the man in the head while Agumon used "Baby Flame" on the Digimon.

Taichi, Malika, Agumon, and Elecmon then heard the sound of a helicopter and looked up to see a helicopter fly above them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm gonna take out the door. Find some cover." Hawaru said over the earpiece.

Taichi, Agumon, Malika, and Elecmon immediately jumped off the stand and ran to cover.

A man inside the helicopter then took out a rocket launcher and aimed it at the hostiles down below and fired, killing all of them in the explosion.

The BSAA agents emerged from to cover to check the explosion and see if all the hostiles had been taken care of.

"Nice shot." Taichi said.

"Thanks." Hawaru said.

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter. I'm sorry if it seems so repetitive and boring, I'll try to make it more entertaining later. But anyway, please review, I appreciate it.


	3. Set up

I do not own anything.

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

"Hawaru, we owe you one." Agumon said.

"You can thank me later. Taichi, Malika, Agumon, Elecmon, it's almost time for Alpha Team to go in. Hurry to the deal coordinates."

"Roger that." Taichi said.

"I'm going on ahead. We'll meet up there. Good luck." Hawaru said as he flew ahead.

Taichi, Malika, Agumon, and Elecmon continued on through the town, heading towards the location of the trade. After a while of walking, they caught a transmission through their earpiece.

"Oshura, Captain Duvval here! Our route is blocked! Hawaru, come in!" Duvall said over the radio.

The BSAA agents gave each other urgent looks, each thinking the same thing, and began running towards their destination.

"We engaged the enemy!…And what…what the…that thing? !…in trouble! We need backup! Shit!" Duvall's voice said over the earpieces. "Help!…can't see…"

"Captain, what is your status? Can you see the enemy?" Hawaru asked.

"No, no! Wait! God damn monster! AAAAARRGH!"

"Alpha Team, come in! Alpha Team!" Malika asked as the group ran as fast as it could through Port Harcourt.

"Duvall! Do you copy? ! Duvall!" Taichi called.

There was no reply. From Duvall, at least. Because just then, the group heard groans and growls and looked around to see more of those red-eyed men and yellow-eyed Digimon appearing.

"This guys. They're definitely not human. They're some kind of new BOW. We need a name to categorize and profile them." Taichi said.

"How about Majini? It's Swahili for organism and Zigua for evil spirit." Malika said as she shot one Majini.

"Works." Taichi said as he also shot a Majini.

"Sharp Claws!" Agumon slashed a Digimon-Majini, across the face, before impaling it in his head.

"Thunder Knife!" Elecmon said, sending a barrage of small electricity blades at the Digimon-Majini that was about to jump at Agumon.

"Thanks. Owe ya." Agumon said.

Four Majini suddenly tried to attack Malika, who shot the first two, before taking out her knife and stabbing the third one in the head, and giving a reverse side kick at the fourth Majini's head.

"Nice." Taichi said as he gave a left hook at a Majini's head and kicked another Majini.

"We're wasting time here. We need to get to the coordinates, fast." Agumon said.

The four members ran down the road, away from the Majini, kicking down a door that blocked their path. However, as they went further towards their destination, they heard a scream. They looked at the direction of the scream to see a woman with long blond hair come out running from a building on to the deck.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" The woman screamed as a man came behind her and grabbed her arm and dragged her back inside. "HELP!"

"Come on!" Taichi said as they ran toward the building and climbed the stairs.

Standing outside the room, Malika and Elecmon guarded Taichi and Agumon's backs as they stood beside the entrance to the room. Taking a deep breath, Taichi and Agumon nodded at Malika and Elecmon and charged in the room, gun aimed and in fighting stance, but only saw the woman who was pleading for help earlier stumble towards them, her head lowered, before falling into Taichi's arms.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Agumon asked as Elecmon and Malika walked into the room, on guard for anything suspicious.

"Be careful. They may still be here." Taichi said.

The woman in Taichi's arms suddenly started moving.

"Are you okay?" Taichi asked.

The woman suddenly grabbed Taichi's back and roared as a parasite emerged from her mouth.

"Taichi!" Malika said as she turned around and aimed at the Majini.

Taichi shot the Majini in the leg before pushing her back, followed by a kick. As Taichi shot the Majini in the head, more Majini and Digimon-Majini started swarming in.

"Great." Agumon said as he used "Baby Fire" on a Digimon-Majini, along with "Mach Jab Combo", punching several Digimon-Majini in the head at an mach speed.

"Nine Tails!" Elecmon hit a Digimon-Majini with its nine tails. "Body Blow! Sparkling Thunder!" Elecmon said as he tackled another Digimon-Majini., followed by shooting a powerful lightning bolt at a third Digimon-Majini.

"This way!" Taichi said as he shot a Majini and uppercutted the one behind him.

He then kicked a door open and he and the others got out of the room and ran down the stairs.

"Oshura to HQ!" Hawaru's voice said through the earpieces. "We've lost contact with Alpha Team! They're under attack by an unidentified hostile! Reinforcements, head towards the coordinates immediately!"

"Elecmon here. Roger that." Elecmon said.

"Move out!" Agumon ordered.

As they were just a few blocks away from the deal coordinates, Taichi, Malika, Agumon, and Elecmon ran quickly, disposing of the Majini and Digimon-Majini that got in their way, and entered the building and closed the door behind them.

As they looked around the base, they suddenly heard a scream.

"They need help; come on!" Agumon said as they ran up the stairs.

Only to find a soldier's corpse on the ground, blood splattered all over the place.

"Is he from Alpha Team? He's already dead." Elecmon said.

"Which means we don't have much time." Agumon replied.

"He's dressed like a one-man army. His wounds weren't made by bullets." Malika said, wondering what could take down some one who was so well prepared and so well guarded.

"The rest of Alpha Team is still here, and whatever attacked them probably is, too." Taichi said as they continued their path, climbing up the stairs onto the last floor and were greeted by a door, which they knocked down.

Taichi and Malika aimed their weapons while Agumon and Elecmon got into fighting positions, only too see the rest of Alpha Team in the room, dead.

"What the hell happened in here?" Agumon asked as he looked around.

Taichi and Agumon then saw Captain Duvall, still alive, though barely, sitting against the wall, and rushed to his side as Malika and Elecmon searched the place.

"Hey, who did this?" Agumon asked.

"Something attacked us…Kallio…He got away…It was a set up…" Duvall said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"A set up…?" Taichi said.

Duvall pulled out an object that resembled a cell-phone and handed it to Taichi.

"What is this?" Taichi asked.

As Taichi, Agumon, and Duvall talked, Malika and Elecmon heard a noise and looked in its direction to catch a glimpse of what appeared to be a shadow running away.

"I'll go check it out." Elecmon said.

"No, too risky. I don't want you heading there by yourself. We'll wait for Taichi and Agumon." Malika said.

"It's data regarding the deal." Duvall said. "I downloaded them from their computer…You got to get it to HQ…"

And then, his eyes closed and his head fell limp.

"Hey…Hey, hang in there!" Taichi said as h shook Duvall.

But it was too late. He was already dead.

"I saw someone, but they ran away." Malika said.

"Hawaru, do you copy? We got the data, but Alpha Team is down. Kallio got away." Taichi informed the pilot over the earpiece.

"Roger. Relay the data from the vehicle at the storage facility." Hawaru said.

"Copy that." Taichi said.

"I don't like the looks of this, but we have to keep moving." Malika said.

"You're right. Check to see if there is anything that could be useful to us and take it." Taichi said.

Malika and Elecmon looked around and found some handgun, shotgun, and magnum ammunition while Taichi took an Ithaca 37 Stakeout shotgun, a Desert Eagle, and some grenades.

"I found some ammo." Malika said as she handed Taichi some handgun ammo and magnum ammo.

"Thanks. Here take this." Taichi said as he gave Malika the shotgun. "Now come, we have to be quick."

The four BSAA members walked through opened a door at the other end of the room they had come in from and walked down the hall and into an elevator which to them to the subterranean.

Arriving at the designated floor, they continued down the hall, and saw the body of a Digimon on the blood, covered in blood.

"Dammit! Are there no survivors?" Agumon asked.

"He's holding onto something." Elecmon said as he took the metallic object from the Digimon's hands and gave it to Agumon.

"It's a key." Agumon said.

"For what?" Taichi asked.

"Doesn't say. Maybe we'll find out if we continue walking." Agumon said as they continued their path into a room.

They went to open the door, but it was locked.

"Guess that's what the key is for." Agumon said as he handed Taichi the key.

But before Taichi could insert the key in the lock, they heard a strange noise. They looked back to see some sort of creature covered in several tentacles on the roof, before falling to the floor.

"What the hell is that?" Malika asked as the thing approached them.

"I think that's what got Alpha Team!" Taichi said as he and Malika opened fire.

"Baby Flame!" Agumon said as he launched a fireball at the creature known as Uroboros Test Subject.

"Sparkling Thunder!" Elecmon said as he launched a thunderbolt at the monster.

But neither of the attacks seemed to have an effect on him.

The Uroboros Test Subject swung one of its tentacles at the team, who dodged by jumping to the side and retreated into hall on the side of the room.

"Fall back!" Malika said as she pulled out her shotgun. "Go, I'll buy you some time."

Taichi, Agumon, and Elecmon retreated as Malika stayed behind shooting the Subject, apparently to no effect. The Uroboros Test Subject then started swinging his arm at her. Malika dodged the first two attacks by rolling back and then dodging the second on, but was slammed to the ground by the third attack. As the creature raised its arm again to slam Malika, she rolled the side and pulled out her knife and slashed the tentacle as it came down, before shooting the Uroboros Test Subject with her shotgun. The shot hit a glowing orange orb on the creature's body that Malika had just noticed, causing it to wail in pain. Malika quickly stood up and ran to where the others where.

"Aim at the orange spots. They're its weak points." Malika said as she started shooting with her handgun against at the Subject.

"Lightning Knife!" Elecmon said, launching several small blades of electricity at the orange spots.

"Spitfire!"

Agumon launched several small fireballs at the barrels in the room, causing explosions all around the room. The Test Subject was caught in the explosion, and short after, Agumon attacked him using "Sharp Claw" to slash the orange spots on its body, before the Test Subject threw Agumon away, hitting him against Elecmon, before hitting Taichi and then trying to hit Malika, who dodged the first attack, but was hit by the second.

Taichi then saw the a hall then took them around the room, some fire coming out of the ceiling, and saw the control panel on the outside.

"Malika. Go to the control panel. I have a plan, wait until I signal you." Taichi said.

Malika nodded as Taichi stood up and started shooting the Test Subject, leading him into the burning hall, while Malika went to the control panel.

As Taichi continued shooting the creature, he pulled out a grenade and threw it at the Uroboros Test Subject before yelling "Now!", making a run to get out of the hall.

Malika activated the switch and an alarm sounded off as the doors on the halls entrances started closing.

The Uroboros Test Subject chased after Taichi, nearly grabbing him until it felt something hit him in the back. Looking back, it saw Agumon and Elecmon, who were now running out to the opposite exit of the hall. The Subject tried to grab them, but they managed to exit the hall before he could even get near them. Taichi continued running, until he felt something grab his leg, causing him to fall down. He looked back to the Test Subject had caught him, and then looked at the exit to see it was nearly fully closed. He was really close, he couldn't die now. Taichi pulled out his knife and cut the Uroboros Test Subject's tentacle, and rolled out of the hall just as the door sealed the exit and the fire filled the hall, burning the monster to ashes.

"That was close." Taichi said.

"Yeah, too close." Malika said.

As they headed back to the room where the door was locked. Taichi unlocked the door and they walked down a hall and into an elevator, back to the surface. They immediately got out with their weapons raised and in fighting stances, looking around to see if there were any enemies. Seeing the area was clear, they put away their weapons and lowered their guards, not knowing they were being observed through a camera.

(Meanwhile)

A man with short blond hair, in a white suit sat in a van, accompanied by the two hooded figure, looking at Taichi, Malika, Agumon, and Elecmon through his laptop which was connected to the camera.

"…Let's go." The man said, and hooded figure wearing a crow mask started driving.

(Meanwhile)

Taichi looked in one of the vans in the room and saw a BSAA laptop.

"Got it." Taichi said as he opened the door of the van and turned on the laptop.

He took out the cell-phone he received and took out a chip from it and inserted it in the laptop.

"What was that thing?" Elecmon asked.

"A BOW that scumbag Kallio left behind to set us up. Considering what it did to Alpha Team, I think we're lucky to still be breathing." Agumon said.

"If only we could have gotten there sooner." Malika said.

"If we had, we'd probably be dead, too." Taichi said. "Taichi to HQ, do you copy?"

"This is HQ. Excellent work out there. We'll analyze the data immediately."

"This whole town's gone to hell. The people here, they're acting like those Ganado detailed in the Motomiya and V-mon Report and aside from that, there's something new, something we've never encountered before."

"Our transportation has been take out, too." Malika said. "Requesting a mission update."

"The mission stands. Capturing Kallio is your top priority. We believe he may have fled to the mines on the other side of the train station."

"Wait, we're the only four left, you want us to go in there alone? !" Agumon asked.

"Delta Team has been dispatched and are on their way. They'll assist you in locating and apprehending Kallio."

"But wait, we can't…" Elecmon said, but was cut off.

"I repeat, your mission stands. We can't afford to let him get away. Proceed to the mines beyond the station. Over and out."

"This is insane!" Malika said, outraged.

"You ever get the feeling you're expendable?" Taichi asked as the BSAA agents looked at one another.

* * *

Thank you, Ace, for the review. I hope that everyone else who is reading is enjoying the story. It'll become more interesting later on. And review, please. Thanks stitchfan93 for the review and notice on the mistake.


	4. Delta Team

I do not own anything.

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

"We have to find Kallio, we can't let him escape." Malika said as the group walked out of the building and into a container dock.

"I wonder what so important about this deal of Kallio's." Taichi wondered out loud as they walked through the dock when Malika suddenly stopped and aimed forward.

"What?" Agumon asked.

"Look ahead." Elecmon replied.

Taichi and Agumon looked to see a detonator with a wire. Anyone who touched it would set it off.

"We don't know if there are more Majini around, so be prepared." Taichi said as he aimed at the detonator and shot it, causing an explosion.

Taichi and Malika then hid behind two containers while Agumon and Elecmon remained out in the open as they heard screams.

Several Majini and Digimon-Majini appeared and started running in the BSAA agents direction.

"Baby Flame/Sparkling Thunder!" Agumon and Elecmon said as they launched several fireballs and thunders at the Digimon-Majini.

With only the Majini left and approaching at them, just as they were about to get near Agumon and Elecmon, Taichi came out and punched the first Majini in the head and shot the following three, before stomping the fallen Majini's head, while Malika pulled out her knife and stabbed the Majini in the throat, gave a back kick at the other Majini's head, and then shot the last Majini before pulling out her knife.

They then heard screams coming from above and looked to see several Majini with crossbows and Digimon-Majini.

"Great, just what we needed." Malika said as they started running through the docks, in between the containers, when hounds appeared.

Taichi raised his handgun and aimed at one of the hounds and shot it, causing it's head to split in two and the hound's parasite to protrude, and come running at them tackling Malika to the ground. Taichi kicked the dog off of her and shot the parasite dead as Malika stood up.

"Thanks." Malika said as she shot the hound that was jumping towards Taichi now.

"Now we're even." Taichi said.

"Adjules…"

"What's that?"

"Adjules! The name of these BOWs. It comes from a mythical dog." Malika said.

"Oh, alright, then." Taichi said as he shot one of the Majini on the top of the containers.

An Adjule then charged at Malika, who grabbed it and used it as a shield against an arrow from one of the Majini's crossbows, before aiming and shooting the Majini, and breaking the neck of the Adjule she was holding.

She and the others then ran to the top of the containers and ran, avoiding the arrows shot at them by the Majini. They ran to the exterior of the dock container and jumped to the ground. But as soon as Taichi landed, someone punched him in the face, sending him straight to the ground. As he stood up, he saw a large, muscular man without a shirt wearing khaki shorts staring down at him. Taichi quickly stood up and punched him in the stomach, to no effect. When he tried to punch him in the face, the Big Man Majini caught his fist and started squeezing it, causing Taichi to fall down to his knee in pain. Malika then shot the Majini, giving Taichi the chance to knee him in the groin, making the Majni release his hand. Taichi then took the chance to punch the Big Man Majini in the face to the floor, before pulling out his Desert Eagle and shooting the Majini.

"Thanks for the save." Taichi said.

"You're welcome."

"The coast looks clear. Where do we continue from here on?" Agumon asked.

"Let me see…" Taichi said as he took out his iPhone and checked their coordinations. "Alright, this is our current location. And this is our destination. Now our best option would be to move through the sewers."

"Then sewers it is." Elecmon said as Taichi and Malika opened the gate and they moved to the bridge, only to be met with more Majini.

"Isn't there an end to these guys?" Elecmon said as he fired thunderbolts at the Digimon-Majini.

"Trust me when I say that normally, no." Agumon said as he fired a fireball at another Digimon-Majini.

"Hey, do you see those explosive barrels?" Malika asked.

"Yeah, you thinking what I am?" Taichi said.

"Yup." Malika said as she aimed at one of the explosive barrels while Elecmon aimed at the other as the Majini started charging, burning them away.

"Come on, we gotta hurry." Taichi said as they crossed the bridge and entered a sewer.

As they arrived at the end of the sewer, they found two bodies laying on the floor.

"My God…" Elecmon said as he looked.

All of a sudden, the heads burst and a flying BOW burst out of it.

"What is that?" Malika said as she shot it and then dodged when the BOW continued flying at her.

"Obviously some kind of new BOW." Taichi said as he also dodged the BOW, which they decided to call Kipepeo, before it was struck down by Elecmon.

The BSAA agents then continued their way onto the docks, when they suddenly heard screams coming from all sides and quickly found themselves surrounded by Majini and Digimon-Majini.

"Things can never be easy, can they?" Taichi said as he and Malika aimed their handguns and Agumon and Elecmon got into a fighting stance when they suddenly heard the sound of a helicopter and looked above them to see Hawaru's chopper.

"You guys okay?" Hawaru asked. "HQ sent me in to provide air support. It's gonna get hot down there, so watch out!"

"Roger. Thanks, Hawaru." Elecmon said.

"Wow, I didn't think HQ actually cared." Agumon said.

"Better find somewhere to hide." Malika said.

"Over there, on the boats." Taichi said as the group made their way onto the boats.

The BSAA agents took cover inside the boats as Hawaru started firing at the infected approaching the boats.

They could hear the screams of the Majini dying out with the rain of bullets coming from the attack helicopter. Finally, they heard the shots and the screams stop. They walked outside the boat to see all of the Majini neutralized.

"Thanks, Hawaru. That's the second time today." Agumon said.

"Yeah, you're a life-saver." Malika said.

"No need to thank me for being awesome, guys. Just doing my job." Hawaru said. "I'll go on ahead. Meet up with you there. Anything, just contact me." Hawaru said as he flew ahead.

"Man, he really wasted them." Elecmon said, looking at the corpses, being careful not to touch them as they passed by.

"Tell me about it." Taichi said, before changing his view to the maggot-infested piece of corpse they saw on in the corner. "I'm guessing that guy, whoever it was, didn't get it easy either."

"And he was probably cut off with that chainsaw." Malika said, pointing out the chainsaw inside the house.

As they waked up the stairs to the gate they heard the sound of a chainsaw.

"Please tell me that isn't what I think it is." Elecmon said as he got ready for a fight, a few sparks crackling around him.

Suddenly, a chainsaw cut loose the lock on the gate and out of it came a shirtless man, wielding a chainsaw covered in blood, with bag on his head, wrapped in chains, exposing a single eye.

"Great, a chainsaw. As if things weren't bad enough already." Agumon said.

Taichi and Malika opened fire while their partners retreated, having no other choice. The bullets, however, did little to sop the BOW.

"Come on!" Taichi said as he took out his Desert Eagle and Malika grabbed her Ithaca, and they started shooting, finally doing some damage. But the Chainsaw Majini was already close enough to swing his weapon, which was exactly what he did.

Taichi dodged by rolling backwards while Malika, swung her head back on the first swing, sidestepped on the second, ducked on the third, and then gave a reverse side kick to the Chainsaw Majini's head, followed by a strike with the shotgun.

"Malika, get him over here!" Elecmon said.

"Got it!" Malika said as she retreated, followed by the Chainsaw Majini.

Just as he approached, Taichi grabbed three explosive barrels and threw them at him, knocking him to the ground, before Malika took out her handgun and shot them, causing a massive explosion.

"That should take care of him." Malika said.

"If it doesn't then we're in trouble." Taichi said as they passed the flames of the explosion and continued towards their destination, past the gates.

They arrived at the location of Hawaru's helicopter crash, and found the chopper destroyed, set ablaze.

"Malika then looked to the side and found a sight that made her sick.

"Oh my God…"

It was Hawaru's body. Impaled in a stick and set on fire on top of several tires.

The crows suddenly became agitated started flying away.

"Do you hear that?" Agumon asked.

"Yeah. It sounds like…a motorcycle." Malika said.

They turned in the direction of the sound and saw a Majini and a Digimon-Majini wielding a chain riding towards them, ready to fling the chain at them.

"Look out!" Agumon said as he and Taichi tackled Malika and Elecmon out of the way.

But the chain got hold of Taichi's foot and started dragging him along with the motorcycle.

Malika stood up and carefully took aim at the chain and shot it, freeing Taichi, and then rushed to his side as several more Majini and Digimon-Majini on motorcycles appeared and surrounded them. Until one Majini was shot in the head. The next thing they knew, however, all the infected were taken out. As they looked around, a BSAA team appeared around them, meaning they were safe for the time being.

(A while later)

"Man, am I glad to see you guys." Taichi said as he and the other saluted the leader of Delta Team.

"Delta Team, Captain Jones. This is my partner, Starmon." The man said, saluting back.

"Yagami Taichi/Agumon." Taichi and Agumon said as they each shook the man's hand.

"Malika, Elecmon." Jones said.

"Thanks, Dwayne. We owe you one." Malika said.

"You guys know each other." Agumon said, surprised.

"We trained under Starmon and Dwayne. They taught us everything we know." Elecmon said.

"Elecmon and Malika became the little siblings of the team." Starmon replied.

"Now, Malika, Elecmon, you must continue your search for Kallio." Starmon said.

"According to the data we received from the hard drive, we believe he has moved to the mining area. There's more info inside." Dwayne said as he gave the hard drive to Taichi. "We'll follow after taking care of business here. And keep your radio handy just in case."

"Thanks Dwayne." Elecmon said as Delta Team left.

Taichi put the hard drive in his iPhone and a picture of the last person he expected to see appeared.

"Sora-chan, Piyomon…" Taichi said as he and Agumon looked at the iPhone.

They still remembered that night, 3 years ago. When they thought Sora and Piyomon had died.

"Taichi, Agumon. Are you alright?" Malika asked.

"This picture. It's…Forget it, it's nothing." Taichi said. "Let's move out."

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update. School has been hectic and there was a problem with my computer. Anyway, Merry Christmas.


End file.
